


Your Perfect Sub

by xonceinadream



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years after Blaine first transferred to Dalton Academy, a prestigious boarding school for doms, Blaine is nothing like he was. He's much more confident, much more sure of himself and he brings along his sub (and fiance) Kurt to a reunion to prove it.<br/>Prompt: 10 years after high school graduation, the Warblers decide to have reunion where they all bring their subs for a get together. A lot of the Warblers, especially Sebastian and Hunter make jokes about how Blaine probably has never found a Sub, or if he's converted to a Sub, etc. They're all really shocked when they find out that Blaine turned out to be really successful- he inherited his father's corporation, and he has a sub- Kurt who he's engaged to. During the reunion, Blaine oozes Dom and he's super assertive, especially with Kurt who's his perfect little sub for the whole night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Perfect Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=55046274#t55046274) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

When Blaine Anderson had transferred to Dalton Academy he had been more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. He knew that it was unbecoming of a Dom such as himself but he couldn't help it. He still hadn't been over his beating at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, the way that they had crushed him down until he was nothing. He could still hear them telling him over and over that he wasn't a Dom, that he didn't even deserve to have a sub, that he was nothing. He could still hear Thomas crying and he had wanted to reach him so bad but they hadn't let him. It had gotten into his head and so he had tried to blend in at Dalton, not draw any attention to himself.

The only thing that he had let himself do was to join the Warblers. He loved singing, had loved it since he was a child, and it was his escape. He knew that he was a Dom, had had to sign paperwork and vowed to it to be able to be enrolled in such a prestigious Dom school such as Dalton but it wasn't all that he was. He was more than just a Dom and when he was singing he felt like he was more than that. The Dom status was stripped away and he was just Blaine Anderson, singer and so much more.

Blaine had loved most of the Warblers and had made a friend or two while he was there but he hadn't fit in and the leaders, Sebastian and Hunter, had caught on to that immediately. Sometimes it made Blaine flash back to the Sadie Hawkins Dance because Sebastian and Hunter seemed to think the same thing about him as the bullies. "You aren't fit to be a Dom," Sebastian would say on a regular basis, a cruel smile on his lips.

"You'll never be able to have a sub. You're probably just a closet sub yourself," Hunter had taunted, looking around and smirking at Blaine when the rest of the Warblers followed suit. Blaine just looked at Hunter, wondering why Hunter and Sebastian hated him. Deep inside, he knew that he was a Dom. He knew in the way that they all knew, knew by his dreams and his thoughts and his fantasies and actions. He didn't try to justify himself, though. As long as it wasn't physical, he could take it. And take it, he did. When he was a senior, they won Nationals and, although they would never admit it he had a feeling it had something to do with his solo. 

Blaine thinks about all of this as he straightens his tie, looking into the mirror. Kurt sits on the hotel bed behind him, already ready, looking just as delicious as always. "You're overthinking," Kurt murmurs and Blaine meets his eyes in the mirror, trying for a smile. He fails remarkably.

"I feel like I'm walking back into my 16 year old self. You wouldn't have liked my 16 year old self very much," he says after a moment of consideration. As Kurt's Dom, his overwhelming urge is to protect Kurt and let Kurt _know_ that he will protect him no matter what. As Kurt's fiancé, he wants Kurt to know that he's scared shitless.

Kurt smiles knowingly because Blaine has told him enough about his past to know why Blaine is scared. He stands up and steps closer until his chest is pressed against Blaine's back. With that same smile, he reaches around, patting Blaine's hands away so that he can fix his tie. "You're not 16 year old you anymore though," Kurt says softly, stepping back so that Blaine can turn around once his tie is straightened. "You are 28 year old you. You are the man who just this morning tied me up, fucked me so hard it's hard for me to move, put a plug in so that I'm ready whenever you want to take me next _and_ didn't let me come. Then you made me get up and get you coffee. And I've always loved every second of it. They are going to be shocked when they see what an amazing Dom you are. Probably better than the rest of them put together."

Looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine knows that it's true. He had worked hard through college, shedding his shy and insecure skin and stepping into who he really was. He had experimented with different subs, going into different clubs and places to find ones who were willing to work with somebody so inexperienced. Even after graduating from Dalton, he had still felt inexperienced. A year after his father had died, when he was 23, he had stepped into a club for what seemed like the hundredth time but that time had been different. That time he had met Kurt.

They had spent six months playing casually, meeting up at the club for controlled scenes and outside of the club for meetings that neither one of them was ready to call a date. They had still played with other people on the side. That had changed when Blaine had stepped inside on a night he didn't normally come in, spotting Kurt across the room, being led away by a man he didn't recognize. The rage and desire had swept through him as he had thought about Kurt, his beautiful willing open submissive Kurt, on his knees for somebody that wasn't him. He had nearly started a brawl that night before he had claimed Kurt as his own, making Kurt kneel at his feet in the middle of the club to accept his official claim, not missing the ecstatic look on Kurt's face over being his.

It has been nearly five years since then and Kurt not only wears a collar for Blaine but also an engagement ring. Dom or not, Blaine is romantic and he knows that Kurt has dreamed his whole life of an elaborate wedding. When he had given Kurt the ring, he had told him that he loved him and would do anything for him. Blaine knows that Kurt loves being a sub, he loves being good for his Master but Blaine also knows that Kurt loves when he is romantic. Kurt deserves to be cherished and Blaine spends every day making sure that Kurt knows just how loved he is.

Blaine's pulled back to reality as he feels Kurt rest a hand carefully on his wrist, a teasing smirk on his face. He remembers when they had first gotten together for controlled scenes, when every moment they had spent together was as a Dom and sub. Blaine had made Kurt put his hand on Blaine's wrist before speaking. They still play it sometimes but living together and being together makes it silly for 24/7 use. "Speak," Blaine says softly.

"I'll be your perfect sub tonight. Not that I'm not your perfect sub anyway," Kurt says, ignoring Blaine's snort of laughter. Kurt's not a perfect sub, much too mouthy and he _insists_ on being in complete control of their wardrobes and the decorating of their apartment, but that's okay because they're Blaine and Kurt and it's perfect. It's everything that Blaine had always wanted. When he's with Kurt, he's not just a Dom. "Look, Blaine, you're successful. You run a successful business. You have friends. You have a social life and you have me. You have a sub who you can make fall to his knees with just a look. And I will fall to my knees for you with the right look. It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Nodding slowly, Blaine looks into his eyes. He rests a hand on Kurt's neck, his thumb moving slowly along Kurt's skin, digging in slowly at Kurt's pulse point. He watches the way that Kurt's eyes darken with desire as he pushes in harder, making Kurt's skin ache, feeling his pulse quicken. When he knows that Kurt will feel it even after he's done, he pulls away. Kurt's body is littered with marks, hickeys and bruises and one scar that he got from an unfortunate incident with a Dom before he met Blaine. "Is my Master back now?" Kurt asks, a teasing note in his voice.

This time Blaine's nod is firmer as he remembers that he's no longer 16. Kurt is right. His finger hooks in the ring on Kurt's collar, forcing Kurt closer to him so that he can kiss him. The kiss is quick, rough and Kurt whimpers when Blaine bites his lip hard enough that he's not certain he didn't draw blood. "Be good and perhaps I'll let you come tonight."

"Yes he is back," Kurt murmurs, smirking as he lets Blaine lead him out by his hold on his collar.

Blaine drives the few hours from their hotel in Lima to Dalton. They had chosen the hotel there because Kurt had been desperate to see his family and Blaine liked the excuse not to have to go out with his old Dalton friends if he didn't want to. He can feel Kurt's tension as they get nearer and he reaches out, his first instinct to calm his sub, thankful that Kurt had at least waited to freak out until Blaine was composed. "You are the perfect sub, Kurt. Always so good to obey. My perfect pet." Blaine continues murmuring, feeling as Kurt slowly relaxes, taking comfort not only from the words but Blaine's fingers as Blaine traces the collar around Kurt's neck. 

When they arrive, Blaine parks, turning to Kurt. "You can do this? I don't know what they're going to do but if it gets too out of hand wave me over. I won't let you out of my eyesight. I don't think they'll touch you since you're my sub but…" Blaine trails off. He really doesn't think even Sebastian or Hunter would do such a thing but he can't be too sure, not with Kurt. There may be strict laws about touching another person's sub but he knows that Sebastian and Hunter consider themselves above the laws and, considering their money and their history, they're probably right.

"I trust you," Kurt assures him and they get out of the car.

Blaine locks it, again sliding his fingers through the ring on Kurt's collar. Kurt walks a step behind him, his carefully picked shoes making only the quietest sound on the concrete. The auditorium is already half full and Blaine looks around as he signs himself and his sub in. He glances back, smirking as he sees that Kurt is looking demurely at the ground and he heads towards the center of the floor, spotting Sebastian and Hunter.

When he reaches him, Sebastian turns, his eyes hitting Blaine's before he sees Kurt. "Ah, Anderson. Wasn't sure if you'd show up. I figured your Dom would have you-"

"This is my sub, Kurt Hummel soon to be Anderson," Blaine interrupts, unwilling to listen to Sebastian go on about how Blaine should be a sub. He is not that person anymore. He pulls hard on Kurt's collar, watching impassively as Kurt stumbles forward, Blaine's grip on his collar the only reason that he doesn't fall. "Kurt, this is Sebastian and Hunter. They were co-leaders of the Warblers in my days here."

Blaine feels a sense of pride as they look at Kurt, shock evident on their faces. Hunter recovers first and he reaches out, his intent obvious. Setting his jaw, Blaine grabs Hunter's wrist, raising an eyebrow, warning evident on his face. "If you're going to touch what's mine then you had best ask my permission first."

"Let me touch your sub then. I'd like to see if he's as pretty as he looks. I can't tell with his eyes downcast," Hunter says, the resentment in his voice not able to completely hide the awe at Blaine's complete transformation from school.

Humming softly under his breath, Blaine pretends to consider it for a moment before he shakes his head. "Kurt, lift your head."

Kurt obeys immediately, not making eye contact with any of the Doms surrounding him. Blaine recalls moments in various clubs and he knows that Kurt loves the attention. He loves being commanded in public. He loves everybody knowing just what a good sub he is for Blaine. It turns Blaine on sometimes, the things that Kurt gets off on. "How long have you owned him?" Sebastian asks in an almost conversational tone.

"Almost five years," Blaine responds in a bored voice, looking around the room. He can see that most of the Warblers who had been invited are already there, most of them with their subs by their side or at their feet. "Where are your subs? Or do you not have any?"

The words don't sting as much as Blaine had wanted them to as Hunter smirks, pointing to a table where a man and a woman are sitting. They are both wearing extravagantly ugly collars, ones that Kurt probably would've disobeyed a direct order before wearing, and talking with each other. "Sebastian's is James. Mine is Patricia. Both pretty little whores who nearly begged us to claim them."

Blaine nods, doing his best to keep his bored look on his face. He can practically feel Kurt itching to look at them, the gossip in him dying to know what they look like. "Are we separating the subs then? I know that we use these parties to show them off." 

"Mine takes care of me well enough that I don't need him every second," Sebastian says with a laugh, looking pointedly at Kurt.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine turns to Kurt. "Get me some wine and then sit yourself at the table with the other subs. You may converse with them if you wish," he says, his voice hard, harder perhaps than he would use if they were at home and he was making Kurt follow orders outside of the bedroom. 

"Yes, Sir," Kurt murmurs, his eyes not leaving the floor as Blaine finally lets go of his collar and he heads off towards the table where food is set up.

Blaine wants nothing more than to watch him go because even after five years he's still mesmerized by him but he turns to Sebastian and Hunter, pursing his lips as they watch Kurt walk away. "So how trained do you have him?" Sebastian asks.

"After five years, he's perfectly trained," Blaine responds in a clipped tone. How dare they imply that he wouldn't have trained his sub after five years? He forces himself to take a deep breath, looking up when Kurt returns with his wine, taking it. Kurt waits for another command for only a second before heading over to sit with the other subs.

Noticing Blaine's annoyance, they switch topics, talking about what they've done since graduation. Even Blaine has to laugh when Hunter talks about taking home a girl who had later sobbed, saying she was really a Dom and just had wanted to try being a sub. Blaine glances at Kurt occasionally as he wanders the room, giving Kurt permission to socialize with the other subs as soon as he exits the conversation with Hunter and Sebastian.

The first few hours go better than Blaine had imagined they would. Kurt appears whenever he needs a refill on his wine, always silent with downcast eyes, alternating the wine with water after the second glass and Blaine smiles gratefully at him. Every time Kurt refills his glass, Blaine has to give a small smirk at the looks on the faces of the people around him. 

Eventually the night reaches the point that Blaine knew it would, with making out and grinding on the floor. He can see Sebastian with James pressed against the wall. James' legs are wrapped around Sebastian's waist, Sebastian's hand dangerously close to sinking into James' pants. 

Hunter and Sebastian comment more on Blaine and Kurt the drunker they get. Blaine tries to ignore it, mostly, his fingers digging possessively into Kurt's skin when Kurt's near him. The taunts are barely murmurs, mostly for the benefit of the other Warblers around. "I still don't think he deserves to be a Dom," Hunter whispers just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Kurt ever so carefully presses his ankle against Blaine's in comfort and that's the only reason Blaine resists the urge to punch Hunter. 

It's at least four hours into it when a drunk Dom spills their drink on Blaine and Kurt. Kurt had just given Blaine another glass of wine when a man who Blaine vaguely recognized from the Warblers stumbled, his glass of whatever he had been drinking splashing Blaine and Kurt.

"God damn it," Blaine growls, looking down at his suit. He's thankful that whatever he had been drinking appears to be mostly colorless. Kurt stands next to him, looking so shell-shocked that Blaine might've laughed if the situation wasn't so annoying. The man, Blaine abruptly remembers that his name is Kevin, takes another step, apologizing profusely. Blaine holds up his hand, seeing Sebastian and Hunter watching over Kevin's shoulder. "It's fine. Kurt, come with me to clean me up."

Kurt follows immediately and Blaine sets his glass on the table as they pass, heading towards the bathroom. Blaine is cursing under his breath as he steps into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Kurt checks under all the stalls to make sure the bathroom is empty before he turns to Blaine, a pout evident on his lips. "Can I cry? This shirt cost me… well, you, quite a few hundred dollars. I just got it."

Looking over at the dramatic pout, Blaine has to laugh, shaking his head slightly. "It's alright, love. I'll buy you a new shirt," he says, cleaning off his own shirt as Kurt starts cleaning up himself, wrinkling his nose as he surveys the damage. 

"You sure you don't want me to clean you up, Sir?" Kurt asks playfully, drawing out the last word with a smile.

Blaine rolls his eyes, using the wet paper towel to wipe at his shirt. "I think you'd have a fit if I didn't let you try to clean off that shirt first. They're idiots. Just because you're my sub doesn't mean I can no longer do anything for myself."

"It just makes it more special when I do do things for you, hmm?" 

Blaine looks over at Kurt, smiling widely but Kurt isn't looking at him, focusing on making sure that nobody will see that somebody had spilled on his shirt. Blaine isn't sure when the idea pops into his head but it's as he's looking at Kurt when it does. He's just so damn sick of their taunts. Still looking at Kurt, Blaine throws the paper towel away. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Kurt says without hesitation and, again, without looking at Blaine. 

"And you know that I know all of your limits and your fantasies? That I'd never do anything that I don't think you'd like?" 

Kurt looks at him, lips turned up in a smile. He tosses the paper towel in the garbage can before stepping close to Blaine. "My body is yours, Blaine. You may be my Dom but you're also the love of my life. You push my limits to the point where I think I'm going to break and then you pull me back in again. When I knew that I was a sub I was terrified because after all the bullying I didn't want to submit to anybody. You changed that. You let me know that I could submit while still being me, while still planning my dream wedding and having limits and knowing that if something is too much then I just have to tell you. I could go on but we have to get back to the party. Blaine, _I trust you_."

That's all Blaine needs to hear, although he's fairly certain that he's going to make Kurt go on when they get home, as he grabs the ring around Kurt's collar. It had originally been for a leash but he prefers using it to drag Kurt around with his hand. Kurt follows, tripping over his feet every few steps but Blaine pulls him out to the middle of the floor. There's still couples around him, subs on their knees, cheeks pressed against their Dom's legs as their Doms speak. Sebastian with his hand on James' crotch outside of his pants is the farthest anybody has gone and Blaine smirks.

"On your knees, Kurt. Look up at me," he says, his voice hard, cold and it cuts like a knife through the chatter in the room. From across the floor, he can see Sebastian and then Hunter, both watching him with curious eyes. Kurt sinks to his knees, lowering his head in submission before looking up at him, a serene look in his eyes. Blaine has to look for only a moment before he knows that Kurt has immediately caught on and is okay with it. Blaine had told the truth. He really does know all of Kurt's fantasies and limits and this is definitely more on the lines of a fantasy. "Undo my pants."

There's a murmuring through the crowd as they all turn to watch him. Such displays were common back in school, when the school would bring in subs for them to practice on. It was even more common when they'd go against the rules to bring subs in to play with. Blaine had never done such a thing, always too shy and unsure of himself. He's completely sure now and he's sure that the displays back in school were nothing compared to what they all do now. Back then it had been inexperienced eagerness with mistakes and lots of safewording.

Kurt's fingers are swift before he lets his arms fall again and Blaine only pushes his pants and briefs down a bit, just enough to pull his still soft cock out. "Sit with your hands behind you," Blaine instructs, watching as Kurt hurries to do what he said, eager to prove himself. In that moment, as Blaine looks down at Kurt, all of the others fade away. He may be doing this partly for their benefit but as he looks at his sub, he's doing it for theirs too. "Do not move your hands. Do not stop looking at me."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt murmurs, his voice quiet. His compliance is for nobody but Blaine even if they're putting on a show. 

Blaine watches as Kurt slides his fingers together, his palms resting against his back as he looks up at Blaine. With a small smirk, Blaine grips himself, sliding his tip slowly along Kurt's lips. The room is nearly silent at this point, everybody turning to watch. Kurt's lips part, his eyes on Blaine's. Blaine tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair, seeing the momentary dismay in Kurt's eyes because of how long he spent making sure his hair was just perfect. Blaine makes sure that he slips his fingers through enough that it's completely messed up.

Slowly, Blaine traces Kurt's lips, watching as Kurt's tongue darts out, not touching Blaine's cock, just tasting his lips. "Do not move," he commands, his fingers getting a good grip on Kurt's hair, watching the way that Kurt twitches.

Kurt looks up at him, working hard to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed. Blaine knows how much Kurt loves giving blowjobs, probably more than he even likes receiving them. There's something about the power that Blaine has when Kurt is on his knees. Kurt had tried to explain it to Blaine before but eventually they had just given up, laughing together and fucking again. Through and through, Blaine was a Dom and he just couldn't understand the sub mindset.

"Beg." The word is sharp, like a knife and he looks up, smirking as he sees that they still have a rapt audience. He enjoys that neither Hunter nor Sebastian seem to be able to look away.

Nobody but Blaine can hear Kurt's low whine, breaths coming faster. "Please, Sir. Please fuck my throat," he murmurs, knowing just what the words do to Blaine. There's no hesitation in Kurt's voice, no embarrassment the way there had been in the beginning of their relationship. "I need your cock in my mouth, down my throat. Hold onto my hair and make me take it. Please."

Blaine bends slightly, leaning down, fingers opening Kurt's lips, tracing with his thumb. "Such a good boy," he whispers low enough that nobody can hear. He straightens again, grip in Kurt's hair tight as he thrusts into Kurt's mouth without warning.

Immediately, Kurt gags, throat working around Blaine's cock. Blaine uses his grip on Kurt's hair to pull him back after only a second, giving Kurt a moment to breathe before he's pushing into Kurt's mouth again. Kurt tightens his lips as Blaine starts a steady rhythm, holding onto Kurt's hair so that he can't pull back even if he wanted to. He watches for Kurt to lift his hand, a sign that it is too much but Kurt keeps his hands locked behind his back.

There's murmuring around them but Blaine ignores them, pushing deeper down Kurt's throat, a thrill shooting down his spine as Kurt's eyes begin glistening with tears. "So pretty when you cry." Kurt whimpers, trying to keep his lips tight around Blaine's dick but he thrusts too fast, too hard down his throat for him to keep the position.

Kurt moans around Blaine's cock, the vibrations making Blaine throb in his mouth. His hips are still, his grip on Kurt's hair pushing Kurt further down his cock each time. Kurt doesn't have the chance to control his own movements, just lets his body go and lets Blaine use him. Blaine can see that Kurt is hard in his pants, his hips working to keep from moving. "Remember that you can't come. You've gone a whole week, pet. Just a little while longer. Be a good boy and you can come tonight."

Blaine's eyes lift at the words, eyes glancing through the room again. There's something about other people watching them, watching Blaine use Kurt like this that makes him groan low in his throat. He looks down, pulling Kurt off of his cock for a moment, watching Kurt's shoulders lift as he takes a deep breath. When he can see that Kurt isn't going to pass out, he tilts Kurt's head forward again, holding Kurt's hair as his nose pressed against Blaine's skin, deep throating him. He holds, barely taking any pleasure in the action, too busy watching Kurt, watching the way his eyelids flutter over the lack of control. It's just when he feels Kurt about to move, he pulls Kurt's head back, watching him take gulping breaths. 

When Kurt is breathing again, Blaine grips his hair, letting himself get lost in the easy repetitiveness as he fucks into Kurt's throat. He holds Kurt's head still this time, fucking into Kurt's mouth, moaning softly. He doesn't go deep enough that Kurt gags and Kurt takes the opportunity, tightening his lips and pressing his tongue up.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moans, rocking his hips, scratching at Kurt's scalp even as he pulls on his hair. Kurt hums in response, the vibrations sending chills up Blaine's spine. Blaine gasps when he comes, pulling Kurt off slightly so that he can come down Kurt's throat, watching as Kurt swallows. There's a touch of spit and come leaking down his chin. His lips are shiny and his face is red from lack of breath and tears. He looks beautiful.

From across the room, there's a slow applause and Blaine jerks his head up. "Well. Looks like Blaine Anderson is really a Dom after all," Sebastian says sharply. Blaine can hear the jealousy that's thinly veiled in Sebastian's voice and he resists the urge to grin with pride. He tucks himself back in, re-doing his pants.

"Sir, please," Kurt whispers and Blaine looks down at him. He nods, holding out his arms and Kurt stands up on wobbly legs, pressing hard against Blaine as Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist. 

Blaine kisses Kurt's temple, leading him to one of the tables and sitting him down carefully as conversation slowly resumes around him. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asks softly as he grabs a glass of water from a passing waiter, handing it to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes are bright as he looks up at him, the smile evident. "Fuck yes," he says with a small chuckle, ducking his head slightly, glancing around to make sure that nobody's watching them, including Sebastian or Hunter. Saying such words doesn't go with his perfect sub image. "I can't wait to get back to our hotel."

When Blaine glances around it's for a different reason. The party is slowly dying down and he nods, standing up. "Come, pet," he commands, finger wrapping in the ring on Kurt's collar again. He watches as Kurt physically shivers in anticipation, licking his lips.

"Leaving so soon?" Hunter asks, appearing out of nowhere. Patricia is at his feet, looking up at them with a certain awe on his face. Kurt takes an involuntary step closer to Blaine, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment now that it's over.

Blaine smirks, glancing back at Kurt before tugging him forward. "I only fuck my sub in private," he says pulling on Kurt as he heads out of the building. He takes a moment to sign them out, giving a short wave and another wide smirk to Sebastian. Kurt is practically vibrating with excitement when they reach the car and Blaine opens the car door, palming Kurt through his pants as Kurt gets in. "So hard for me already."

Kurt just looks at him through half closed eyes, head falling back. "Why is our hotel two hours away?" he groans softly.

"Fuck it. We're getting another one," Blaine responds quickly, pressing a tad too hard on the gas as he drives to the nearest hotel that wouldn't have a prostitute knocking on the door later. He rests his hand on Kurt's thigh, massaging, hand getting closer and closer to Kurt's cock but not pushing against him. It's a deliberate tease, torture and Blaine loves the pretty sounds that Kurt makes in desperation.

When they pull up to the hotel, Kurt whimpers as Blaine pulls his hand away from Kurt's thigh, not sure if he's relieved or disappointed. "I feel like a whore getting taken to a hotel just so we can fuck. And it is just for that. My stuff's at our other hotel so we need to go there before I can sleep."

Blaine rolls his eyes, helping Kurt out of the car before locking it. Kurt stands a step behind him, pretending to be looking at the ground but really admiring Blaine's ass. The attendant looks at him, from his collar to his waist and Kurt steps closer, satisfied when Blaine's arm wraps around his waist and his lips go to Kurt's neck when he has the key. "Come on."

The walk to their hotel room, complete with a much too long elevator ride, is torture and Kurt half expects Blaine to undress him in the middle of the hallway and fuck him there. Kurt almost wishes that he would. Of course, he's infinitely grateful that Blaine didn't when they reach their room and Blaine slams him into the door, hands hard on Kurt's hips, pressing against bruises that are already there and making Kurt's hips jump. "The handle, Sir. Please," Kurt mumbles.

Blaine responds immediately, pulling Kurt against his body before pressing him against one of the walls, the force that Blaine uses making Kurt dizzy. Kurt loves how gentle Blaine is with him, how careful he is not to let Kurt's head slam against the wall even as he moves him with purpose. It just makes it all the more wonderful and Kurt knows that underneath it all he loves him.

"Fuck, god, you were such a good boy there, Kurt," Blaine says, his hands hard on Kurt's body, roaming across his chest, cupping him through his jeans, touching his ass, squeezing and pinching. All Kurt can do is lean back against the door, breathing harshly. Blaine gets to work on getting Kurt naked, barely resisting the urge to tear it all although one button pops off Kurt's already ruined shirt. "Such a good boy. I bet you loved that, didn't you? You loved them seeing what a slut you are for me. Taking my cock down your throat like that. And now we're going to play some more and you're not going to come until I tell you that you can."

Kurt can't speak, just whines in his throat, wiggling his hips to help Blaine pull his pants off, hands coming up to rest on Blaine's shoulders since he's not sure that his legs will support him without some help. Blaine's hands are quick once he's taken off everything but Kurt's collar, sharp, twisting Kurt's nipple one moment and digging his fingers into a bruise on Kurt's back the next. "Please oh please," Kurt finally forces out.

Blaine shakes his head, his lips connecting with Kurt's neck, teeth sliding across sensitive skin before he sucks on a hickey, drawing it up. Kurt let out a moan of pleasure and almost pain at the sensation. "Tell me what you want. Beg for it and maybe I'll give it to you," Blaine responds, pulling his tie off, watching Kurt's eyes for a moment before he lifts the tie up and Kurt's eyes fall closed. He ties the tie around Kurt's face, making sure that he can't see before he returns his lips to Kurt's skin.

"Please, Sir. Please, I need you. Inside me. Touch me. Please," Kurt babbles, unable to even complete a sentence as Blaine mouths at his shoulder. He loves being blindfolded, loves that he's at Blaine's mercy, loves to have no control. Blaine doesn't respond, pulling back and making a soothing noise in response to Kurt's slightly frightened one. 

"I'm just getting undressed, sweetheart," Blaine murmurs softly, grabbing Kurt's hand and letting it rest over his heart, his chest now bare as he works on his pants. Kurt keeps his hand there until Blaine's completely naked and presses against him again. "Turn around."

Kurt complies immediately, resting his hands above his head on the wall and spreading his legs for Blaine. His head hangs and Blaine takes a moment to slip his finger into the collar and pull hard, Kurt's head falling back this time as he gasps. "Y-Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to be absolutely silent. If you don't then I'm going to gag you. Do you understand me?" Blaine asks in an almost conversational tone. Kurt bites his lip hard for a moment before nodding, fingers sliding across the wall as he tries to keep his grip.

When he gets Kurt's acceptance, he moves so that he's on his knees, using his hands to spread Kurt's legs further. Blaine reaches up to curl his finger through the ring at the end of the plug, slipping it halfway out of Kurt before pushing back in. He can hear Kurt's fingernails against the wall, can feel the tension in Kurt's body and his other hand comes up to rest against Kurt's back, a silent reminder of his commands.

"Fuck, you're still so wet inside from this morning. Still full of my come," Blaine murmurs, tracing a finger down Kurt's spine, making the other man shiver as Blaine pulls the plug in and out a few times. The plug is small, for teasing and torture and there's no use in really fucking Kurt with it. Blaine watches the way that Kurt's ass clenches as he pulls the plug all the way out, a bit of come promptly leaking down Kurt's leg. "Do not come and do not make a sound."

Blaine doesn't bother with lube as he tosses the plug in the direction of the bathroom, pressing his chest to Kurt's back, cock sliding in between Kurt's cheeks as he presses his lips to Kurt's ear. He can feel how hard it is for Kurt not to make a noise as Blaine begins moving his hips slowly, wanting to tease Kurt first. The head of his cock drags against Kurt's hole, spreading the leaking come.

"You can make noises but no words and do not move, do you understand?" Kurt lets out a low whimper. Blaine knows just how hard it'll be for Kurt and that's why he says it. When Kurt doesn't move, Blaine hooks his fingers in the collar again, tugging hard until Kurt gasps and nods. "Good boy. My good boy."

Reaching down, Blaine guides his cock, this time pushing in ever so slightly but not enough, feeling Kurt try to clench, try to pull him in. Kurt whines, trying to push back, gasping as Blaine slaps his ass sharply. "Next time you'll be punished," Blaine hisses in Kurt's ear, biting the lobe and tugging.

Kurt lets out a pained moan as Blaine takes Kurt's moment of distraction to slide into him. Blaine gives Kurt no time to adjust, no time to wait as he starts moving his hips, thrusting in deeply. Kurt whimpers, half in pain and Blaine pushes in harder, hips pressing hard against Kurt's ass. After a moment, Kurt's head falls against Blaine's shoulder, eyes closed and Blaine tilts his head, leaving open mouthed kisses across the bruised skin.

Since he can't speak or move, really, Kurt tilts his head further, nudging Blaine's jaw with his nose and Blaine gets the message, bringing his hand up to pull at his collar. Blaine fucks into him roughly, jerking Kurt's hips with one hand so that he can get a better angle, one that makes Kurt about scream, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. Blaine tugs at the collar, feeling Kurt's breath hitch and Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck, warm breath coming in short gasps.

Kurt is clenching around him after only a moment, completely losing himself, struggling to keep himself upright and his hands on the wall. Paying attention to Kurt's body, Blaine reaches from Kurt's hip to wrap his hand around Kurt's cock, fingers slicking across the top to spread the pre-come and make stroking him easier. "You can- fuck, you can talk now, pet."

"Oh god, please, please, please," Kurt immediately moans, sounding close to tears, which he probably is Blaine realizes. "I need to come, Master, Sir, just please!"

Shaking his head, Blaine makes sure that Kurt can see it. He can feel his own orgasm building, his entire body trembling and he knows that Kurt can feel it. Their bodies are still pressed together and he can feel every breath that Kurt takes, every twitch that Kurt makes as he tries not to move, not to come. "You're a good boy. You can do it. Just a little while longer. I promise I'll let you come. Just a little while longer, baby."

Blaine bites down hard on Kurt's shoulder as he comes, hips pressed tight against Kurt's ass, his fingers pulling Kurt's collar harder than he had all night. He holds on for only a moment as he comes down from his high, letting it go slowly. "Come for me, beautiful," he whispers, pressing his lips to Kurt's ear.

Kurt screams Blaine's name as he comes for the first time in a week, hips pressing forward not caring that Blaine had told him not to move. Blaine just continues his slow movement of his hand on Kurt's cock, his other hand tracing slowly along Kurt's collar until Kurt can breathe again. "Blaine," Kurt whispers, letting himself lean completely on Blaine as Blaine unties the tie and lets it drop before sliding his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Mm, good boy," Blaine whispers, pressing soft kisses across Kurt's skin, these ones soothing. "Do you want to take a bath?"

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt turns in Blaine's arms, wincing slightly at the sharp movement. "Are you crazy? All my stuff is at the other hotel. You're going to lay with me for about five minutes then we're heading back. Then you're fucking me again."

Blaine laughs, leaning so that he can kiss Kurt again, rubbing Kurt's back gently, holding onto him since Kurt's legs are still shaking. "You're too bossy to be a sub."

"Mm, sure, sure," Kurt responds, looking at Blaine expectantly, eyes soft. Blaine laughs, pulling Kurt with him towards the bed so that he can do exactly what Kurt said.


End file.
